


Embroidery [Art]

by nettleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, a gift to a talented writer, thank you so much for your stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest
Summary: i readThe Bucket ListfromGallaPlacidialast week, i don't have enough words to explain how this story moved meso here is a drawing for chapter 13, where Draco learns to embroideri hope you'll accept my humble offering in exchange of your story that touched my heartif you haven't read this fic yet, please check it out, and other works by GallaPlacidia as well because her writing is haunting and beautiful
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 452





	Embroidery [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/gifts).



> i read [The Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431970/chapters/53596558) from [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia) last week, i don't have enough words to explain how this story moved me  
> so here is a drawing for chapter 13, where Draco learns to embroider  
> i hope you'll accept my humble offering in exchange of your story that touched my heart
> 
> if you haven't read this fic yet, please check it out, and other works by GallaPlacidia as well because her writing is haunting and beautiful

“I’m making a delightful handkerchief for Pansy to weep into at my funeral.”

“Are you actually?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://nettleforest.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
